Briadach (New Earth)
, the son of and the angel Ibriel. As much of the sons of Lillith, he is considered a demon, and was taught to hate Heaven and Hell equally, as the Lilim lives by their independence, but fight to return to the . Years after been left alone by his mother, in exile, he obtained the curse of clairvoyance -to see the seed and the rot-, in exchange for his sight and most of his health. Since this moment, he became the defacto leader of the Lilim in exile in their quest to retain their rightful place in creation. In his younger years, when he lived with his mother outside the Garden of Eden, he saw how his father, Ibriel, designed and used the Lilim to construct the Silver City, just to be spurned by the angels once the work was done, expelling the Lilim and their mother to enter for all eternity to the city that they constructed. He and Mazikeen ploted the death of Ibriel for this, out of love for their mother, but she could only saw patricide, and left the outskirts of the Garden of Eden, to search for her own destiny. Briadach followed her alone by himself, until Lillith found in the soft places, a land where time and space flows like water, the Barrowjane, a place where she found minds that like her, searched the destruction of Yaweh. Briadach was left alone in the borders of the soft places, and was engulfed by them. Millennia later, Briadach was able to see past and future. Helped Lucifer into the search of the old silent gods, and saw how the universe was changing, saw the absence of Yaweh. He took the opportunity and manipulated Mazikeen to became the war leader of the Lilim in exile, so they could be closest to the new creation of Lucifer, and thus a new paradise for them. For a time they lived in the separated creation of Lucifer, but Lillith returned to the Lilim, and took control from him and her sister to go to war against Heaven. Briadach knew this, of course, and told until his last breath of the chaos and destruction that her mother was creating. He was not heard, as Lillith herself has saw time unwind in her time on the Barrowjane, but she only saw a portion of the future, while Briadach saw everything -the seed and the rot, and died by the sword of her mother before could convince her to stop her rebellion against Heaven. | Powers = * : He was cursed with the ability to see 'the seed and the rot' of anything -the beginning and the end of whatever he desired. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Along with his clairvoyance, Briadach was cursed with blindness, bad health, and lack of mobility. Despite this, he was leader of the Lilim in exile for thousand of years. * * Ancient Rules: As all inhabitants of the realms, Briadach is bound to old rules. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}